Pure Delicious
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: A one shot collection of nothing but Dean Ambrose and or Seth Rollins. Starring AJ, Eve, Kelly, Maryse, & Summer Rae. You can pick what ever couple you want out of the selection, as well as the storyline. Please read inside for the rules.
1. Guidelines

Okay, so I have decided that I am going to do a **_Ambrollins_ **one shot collection.

yes that's right, A collection of one shots starring _**Seth Rollins**_ and **_Dean Ambrose_**.

_**Now, these WILL NOT contain ANY smut or anything along those lines.**_

They will be female/male stories.

No another thing, the reason why I said Ambrollins, is cause I only using the two male WWE Superstars!

There will be mentions of other WWE Superstars, but Seth & Dean will be the main guy.

Now as for the women, you can either request;  
>{AJ, Eve, Kelly, Maryse, or Summer}<p>

So basically, here are the couples that you could request;  
>{SethAJ, Seth/Eve, Seth/Kelly, Seth/Maryse, Seth/Summer}  
>{DeanAJ, Dean/Eve, Dean/Kelly, Dean/Maryse, Dean/Summer}  
>That's 10 different couple's you could choose from.<p>

Or you could have a girl/boy/girl storyline or boy/girl/boy storyline;  
>{ i.e. DeanAJ/Seth or Kelly/Seth/Maryse

I know it's not much of an collection of divas, but I am not all that comfortable with oc's just yet. So I am still working on it.

Another thing, while making a request, please have a storyline planned out, or I can make one my self. Either way, it don't matter.

I also plan trying to update them at least once a week.

So if you'd like to make a request, let me know in the comment, but PM the couple and the storyline.

I would like to start with the collection with in the next week or two.


	2. Dean & Summer & Seth

One Shot #1 - Requested by _**cheryl124**_  
>Requested couple - DeanSummer/Seth

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay, so I know this one isn't all that great, but the one that i had already type out, somehow didn't save and this did. UGHHH! <em>**

**_cheryl124 - if you don't like, i can do it again._**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, my name is Danielle Moinet, but you all know me as Summer Rae. WWE Divas and one of the many stars of Total Divas. But what you don't know about me, is that I am in love with two men. Two men who just so happen to be best friends and stable mates. Who?, you may ask. Well none other that Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins and Jonathon Good aka Dean Ambrose. How did I fall in love with the to men, I honestly couldn't tell you, cause I don't remember. <em>

Colby and Jon were walking down the main corridor after Monday Night RAW looking for their girlfriend of 3 months, Summer Rae. Both men ere sore after having gotten beat down by the 14 men in their handicap match but also being attacked by The Authority after wards as well.

"I don't know about you man, but I just get Dani and head back to the hotel." Jon said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew Colby felt the same, both men weren't in a hundred percent shape in the first place going into the match.

"I know what your saying man." Colby said looking at his best friend and smiling. "She'll work all the kinks out, if you know I mean." he added chuckling a bit.

When it came out backstage about both him and Jon seeing Dani, people were outraged about it. People were calling her names, throwing her clothes in the trash, or cutting them. It had pissed Seth and Dean off so much, that they made her use their locker room. Joe was cool with it seeing as how they all came up through FCW and NXT.

As they go their locker room the boys knew something as up. Their door as left open a jar. They knew Dani hadn't done. She would have locked the door in case someone came in and tried something.

They quickly ran in to see an empty locker room. All of her things ere there, but was all over the floor. Her make up was every where, which told them that something had happened to the blonde diva. She never left her make up out like that, To them, it looked a struggle had went on in the room.

Taped to the bathroom mirror was a white piece of paper. Colby and Jon looked at each other before slowly walking over to grab the note.

_We warned you about getting involved in business that didn't concern you. Now, you have to reap the consequences. _

That was it. The letter had no name, but the two men knew ho done it. They didn't need a note to figure it out. Only one person would stoop to this kind of low, and if this is how they wanted to fight, then they were getting.

With the note in hand, both men left the room to find their third stable mate, Joe Seeing him talking to another co-worker, Jon nor Colby cared. They politely apologized to him before pulling the larger man aside, away from everyone.

After seeing the note and the way the room was in, Joe was pissed. He knew that kind of shit his best friends would get when it came out that they were dating the same girl. After all, he had been there before with a certain former diva himself.

Joe, Jon, and Colby just stood there for a minute just looking at each other. It's like they could read each other's mind. In order for their plan to work, they would have to go after them one by one.

_One by one they all fall down_

First it was Fandango. He was Summer's former partner. He was still bitter about her leaving him. Then it was Slater. He was jealous of the guys relationship with the blonde. Then it came down to Batista. He was the muscle of the group. He was a bit harder to take out seeing as how it took them forever to find him. After him, they wanted Orton and Kane. They were the Authority's top guys.

The Authority had their girlfriend. In some room. There were so many rooms backstage, it took the trio awhile to find the right one. Opening one of the last fe doors, they saw Dani setting in a steel chair. Her hands tied behind her back. A blindfold covering her eyes. And one of her scarfs in her mouth keeping her from yelling out.

Not even paying attention if anyone was in there, Jon ran straight to his girlfriend. He didn't get to her in time before Kane came out and attacked him. Colby and Joe saw Randy and Hunter before and went after them.

A straight out brawl was going on. bodies ere being thrown across the room. Holes were being put in the walls from the heads and limps. Tables and lamps broken to pieces.

After having successfully having thrown out Orton, Kane, and Hunter; Joe slammed the door shut and locked it. Catching his breathe, he turned to look at his to best friends. His brothers.

Both men ere busy freeing Dani of her restraints. He knew that before the blind fold was off, that she had been crying. But that wasn't it. The scarf that was once in her mouth, had blood on it. She had rope burns on her wrists from the binds to tight and trying to break herself free.

He watched her jump into Jon and Colby's arms as soon as she was able to. Neither man cared that they were bruised and battered. All they cared about as having Dani free from them monsters.

_Much more happened that day,but you will never know that. I__t is something that I don't like to talk about. Something that I would love more to that just forget. The only things I choose to remember that day is that both of my boyfriends and their best friend saved me. That is all you will ever hear me talk about. The things they did and said to me as unspeakable. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. So, if you learn anything from my experience, it's that, if you ever fall in love with your co-workers, expect trouble. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**

**_#1 - i bet your ALL wondering why this one shot is so short. well let me tell you. all my one shots and chapters for stories are about 1500 _****_words or more. i wanted to see if i could write something between 1000 to 1500 words. so all of these Ambrollins one shots will be between 1000 to 1500 words._**

**_#2 - if you haven't heard by now, or don't know yet. I have a poll on my page. please go on there and vote for a couple. the voting ends saturday night at midnight._**

**_#3 & one last thing. i forgot to mention this before, but when you make a request for the one shot collection, please do ask me write and smut/erotic/rated m scenes. unless either you can write it or have someone write it for you._**


	3. Dean&Summer&Seth

One Shot #2 - Requested by Pum Pumpkin Witch  
>Requested couple - DeanSummer/Seth

* * *

><p>As the referee held her hand up in victory and having the Lillian Garcia announce her as the new WWE Divas Champion, Summer Rae couldn't have been more happier than at this moment. This was her night. After being on the roster for almost a year, and several attempts at the belt, she was the face of the Diva's division. She was the top diva. That's not all she was happy about. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Seth Rollins was now WWE World Heavyweight Champion as well. They were power couple. Next to Stephanie and Paul.<p>

As she looked up at the ramp she could have sworn she saw a certain unstable superstar standing there smiling down at her and clapping. But after blinking a few times and shaking her head, she realised her mind had just been playing a trick on her.

For the past few weeks, Dean Ambrose had been showing her a lot of unwanted attention. Of course she knew that a lot of had to do with his feud with Seth.

Leaving the ring and walking back stage, Summer was disappointed when Seth wasn't there to congratulate her on her big win. But she wasn't the least bit shocked when Dean walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Congrats doll face." he said giving her his beautiful dimpled smile. "Where's your loser boyfriend." he added.

Summer just rolled her eyes. That's all she really could do. She so badly wanted to tell him off, but part of her wanted the attention. At least he was here, congratulating her on her hard earned victory.

"He's probably off getting his photo shoot done with the WWE World Heavyweight Title done." she shot at Ambrose. "Something you'll never get to do." she said not thinking clearly.

She knew that someday Ambrose would champion, sooner rather than later.

"Just leave before Seth sees you and has you fired." she told him.

She knew if her boyfriend saw her talking to Ambrose, he would not be happy. He tried on several occasions to convince her to go to Stephanie and Paul about Dean's harassment. But she repeatedly said no. He was the only one had a major problem with it.

"He's not here gorgeous." Dean said chuckling. "He left with Randy after the match to go 'celebrate' his cheap victory" he said pulling a cigarette out and lighting it up.

There were many things that irritated Summer, and people smoking was the first and main thing. The smell alone as something she couldn't stand.

"What do you mean celebrate?" she asked looking at him.

Just less than a year ago, Dean was on The Authority's good side, so she knew he would more than likely know where exactly they went.

"Seeing as it was Orton who suggested it, they more than likely ent to a strip club top hook up with some girls" Ambrose said taking a puff and blowing it the opposite direction of her. "But your boyfriend looked way to eager to join in." he told her.

He knew for a fact that Seth was cheating on her. Him and his former best friend may not talk anymore, but he wasn't stupid. He knew him better than alot of people think. Seth was never one to settle down or be with one female. Sure Dean was the same way, but he never lied to women about it.

"You don't know what your talking about Ambrose." Summer shot at him. "Your jealous that I am with Seth and not you." she added.

Dean just smiled at her and took the last fe steps separating her from him.

"Jealous, maybe." he said leaning into her to where their lips were only mere inches apart. "But if I had someone as hot as you, I would never go to a strip club. Let alone cheat on you." he added.

Summer was about to say something but decided against it. She knew there was no use. No matter what she said, Dean would always have something to say back. That was just how he was. So instead of hearing what else he had to say, she turned around and left. She knew something was up when she walked into the parking lot and saw that her and Seth's rental car as still there. She threw her stuff in the back, got in the drivers seat and left to the hotel. Thankfully the hotel wasn't to far from the arena. She didn't think she could handle a long car ride back to to her room.

What she didn't expect was to open her hotel room that she shared with her boyfriend and find him in the middle of the bed making out with the one woman she couldn't stand at all. Eva Marie. She has tried to hook up with several WWE Superstars already, and succeeded several times. no one backstage liked her. Expect for the guys of course.

"Really." she yelled at the two bodies currently in bed.

Both stopped and jerked to look at Summer. Both of which looked like deers caught in a cars head lights. Eva had the look like she didn't care at all. Summer knew the red head didn't. She is just a slut like that.

"No wonder you didn't want me around Ambrose." Summer said to him rushing around the room grabbing her things. "You knew he would rat you out." she said before turning to leave.

"Summer wait." Seth running after the blonde. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't want you to find out this way." he said grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"No you didn't want me to find out at all." she said to him. "We're over you lying piece of shit." she added before slapping him hard across the mouth and leaving her room.

After that, she didn't know what caused her to walk to Ambrose's room. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

She brought her hand up to knock when the door suddenly flew open and there stood Dean. In nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

"I take it you finally saw it for your own eyes." he said with a smirk.

Summer was about to say something but she knew there was no use. She knew that even if he had told her about Eva and Seth, she wouldn't have believed him. She always thought Dean was stalking her just for the fun of it. But thinking about it now, she thought maybe he had a reason to.

What Dean was going to say next was cut off by Summer pulling his head down and crashing her lips against his. At that moment, Summer nor Dean cared about anything or anyone else but themselves.

By the end of the night, everyone had heard about Summer catching Seth with Eva and ending their relationship. As well as Summer and Dean getting together. No one had anything to say about it cause they all knew that the two had liked each other at one point in time but just never said anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

**_#1 - i bet your ALL wondering why this one shot is so short. well let me tell you. all my one shots and chapters for stories are about 1500 _****_words or more. i wanted to see if i could write something between 1000 to 1500 words. so all of these Ambrollins one shots will be between 1000 to 1500 words._**

**_#2 - if you haven't heard by now, or don't know yet. I have a poll on my page. please go on there and vote for a couple. the voting ends saturday night at midnight._**

**_#3 & one last thing. i forgot to mention this before, but when you make a request for the one shot collection, please don't ask me to write smut/erotic/rated m scenes. unless either you can write it or have someone write it for you._**

-Candice Spears - I know you requested rated m for your two one shot request, and I will try to write them, but I can't guarantee that it will be any good.


End file.
